Aprecio
by Tatsukki HrM
Summary: Saltarte clases, ausentarte durante el almuerzo, irte hasta tarde de la escuela. Todo esto podría ser una conducta suicida asistiendo a la secundaria Namimori, aun así ¿Por qué lo hacer? ¿Por qué correr el riesgo?... será ¿Por una buena causa?... Hibari Kyoya x Lectora


Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Amano-sama.

La historia es de mi propiedad.

* * *

Te encontrabas en la azotea del edificio principal de la secundaria Namimori, te habías escapado de la primera hora de clases solo por esperarlo. Y pensar que no llevabas más de tres semanas en esa escuela y ya te habías metido en ese lio, arriesgándote a ser "mordida hasta la muerte" por El Demonio de Namimori, también conocido como Hibari Kyoya, todo por escaparte para verle. Te jugabas la vida en eso y lo único que esperabas era que el muy maldito supiera apreciarlo.

Vayamos un par de semanas atrás, cuando lo conociste…

*~*~*~*~* Flash Back *~*~*~*~*

Era tu segundo día en Namimori, habías sido trasferida desde Francia. Te encontrabas en la azotea, querías estar sola después de lo que pasaste el primer día, no diré mucho pero tuvo que ver con un bebé, un castaño con pelo de pincho, un moreno sonriente, un peli plata exasperado, explosiones y un "carnívoro" que amenazó con morder a quien perturbara la paz.

Después de eso solo querías estar sola. Por ello apenas fue la hora del almuerzo subiste las escaleras en dirección a la azotea.

Te encontrabas sola y el aire alborotaba tu cabello, estabas parada justo al frente de la rejilla de seguridad cuando oíste un sonido que te hiso voltear, era un aleteo. Alzaste la cabeza hacia el cielo y te encontraste con una escena de lo más curiosa.

Un pequeño canario amarillo era perseguido por un milano. El pequeño no era débil, le estaba dando pelea a ese milano, lo evadía y esquivaba con gracia y agilidad.

Era un espectáculo increíble pero por desgracia el pequeñín, en un giro que no logro realizar, termino chocando contra la rejilla de protección y al parecer termino herido, pues intento emprender vuelo de nueva cuenta y fracaso en el intento.

El milano se acercó al pequeño canario pero antes de que pudiera hacerle algo lo atacaste lanzándole una de las galletas que estabas comiendo. El milano huyó espantado y te acercaste a la pequeña avecilla, el pequeño retrocedió un poco y solo se dejó tocar cuando le diste unas migajas de tus galletas.

-Parece que te has herido.- dijiste examinándola, notaste un temblor al momento de tocar su ala izquierda.-Parece que se ha roto.-dijiste y soltaste un suspiro.-Si lo dejo aquí morirá con el tiempo, pero no puedo llevarte a casa, Tidian es alérgico a las plumas.-dijiste refiriéndote a tu hermano.-Por otro lado no puedo pagar un veterinario.- Le miraste con lastima y la avecilla ladeo la cabeza.-Supongo que te cuidare, pero tendré que dejarte en la escuela.- Le diste una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarle.

La avecilla brinco de la palma de tu mano hacia tu regazo en respuesta.-Vamos pequeño, no será tan malo.-le colocaste la mano para que subiera.-Aun tengo que tratar esa fractura.-le dijiste y acto seguido brinco hacia tu mano.

Colocaste el ala en su lugar y lograste robar unos vendajes de la enfermería, arriesgándote a ser besada por ese estúpido doctor pervertido.

-Espero que aprecies todo lo que hago por ti, pequeñín.-Le decías mientras le vendabas, la avecilla solo ladeo la cabeza.

*~*~*~*~* Fin Flash Back *~*~*~*~*

Desde ese día te saltabas la primera hora todos los días, pasabas el almuerzo en la azotea y te quedabas una hora después de clases para cuidar del pajarito, claro que todo lo hacías con cuidado de que el Demonio de Namimori no se diera por enterado, incluso el fin de semana lo fuiste a visitar, por ello casi te da un ataque de nervios por casi ser descubierta por Kyoya.

Ahora mismo te encontrabas escabulléndote de los miembros del comité disciplinario para llegar a la azotea. Maldecías a tu hermano por hacerte llegar tarde y dificultarte aún más las cosas.

Apenas llegaste a la azotea soltaste un suspiro de alivio, por alguna razón los miembros del comité disciplinario nunca patrullaban esa parte de la escuela.

Te acercaste a la camita improvisada que le habías hecho y lo encontraste ahí.

-Espero que aprecies lo que hago por ti pequeñín.-dijiste sentándote a un lado de la camita.

-T/N~… T/N~…-canturreó la pequeña ave mientras se posaba sobre tu regazo.

-Esa soy yo.-le contestaste con una sonrisa.

Sacaste un pedazo de pan de tu bolsa y colocaste unas migajas en la palma de tu mano, el pequeño se colocó en tu palma y comenzó a comer. Al terminar sacaste una botella de agua de tu bolsa y relleno el pequeño traste que ya se encontraba vacío.

-Vaya… sí que te gusta comer.-dijiste sonriendo y levantándote aun con el ave en brazos, tomaste tu mochila pero antes de que te dieras la vuelta escuchaste el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?-era uno de los miembros del comité. Instintivamente abrazaste a la avecilla para protegerla, ocultándola de su vista, y giraste la cabeza para verlo.

Él se acercó a ti y tu, como si de un reflejo se tratara, le golpeaste y corriste hacia la puerta, con lo que no contabas era que otro miembro estaba esperando en las escaleras y te atrapara en tu huida.

Te llevaron hacia la sala de recepciones, tú caminabas con la mirada baja, cual condenado a muerte, en ningún momento dejaste a la vista a la avecilla, la resguardaste entre tus manos y tu regazo, nadie se percató de él.

-Hibari-sama.-uno de los chicos que te escoltaba toco la puerta de aquel salón. Una respuesta casi inaudible les dio el paso y abrieron la puerta.-Hibari-sama, esta chica se escapó de clases y se encontraba en la azotea, a la cual está prohibido el paso a estudiantes desde el incidente con Yamamoto, además golpeo a un miembro del consejo.-explico uno de los chicos.

Mantuviste la cabeza agachada durante la explicación pero sentías su mirada sobre ti, inspeccionándote.

-Hmp…-fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Escuchaste como se levantó de su escritorio e iba en tu dirección. Instintivamente presionaste al pajarito más hacia ti.

Él terminó enfrente tuyo y levanto una de sus tonfas.-Herbívora…-le miraste por primera vez.-Por perturbar la paz en Namimori.-Presionaste más al canario.- ¿Hmmp? ¿Qué tienes ahí?-dijo viendo las manos en tu regazo.

-N-No es nada, H-Hibari-senpai.-Intentaste no parecer nerviosa pero el tartamudeo te delataba.

-Hibari~, Hibari~-abriste los ojos como platos al escuchar el canto del ave, el muy desgraciado te había delatado pero más importante aún era ¿CÓMO RAYOS SABIA EL NOMBRE DEL CHICO?

Lentamente descubriste al canario, ya no tenía caso seguir ocultándolo. Al momento de verlo Hibari saco a todos de la sala excepto a ti.

-¿Hibari-senpai?-le llamaste cuando estuvieron solos.

Él acerco su dedo índice a tus manos, que ahora se encontraban en tu pecho, y el canario salto a este luego acerco su dedo a su hombro y el canario se colocó en este, parecía cómodo, acto seguido acaricio la cabecita del ave y se acercó a ti.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?-pregunto demasiado cerca de ti.

-Él me encontró a mí.-respondiste retrocediendo unos pasos.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto volviendo a acercarse.

-Un ave lo perseguía y choco con la rejilla de seguridad de la azotea…-miraste al canario y te tranquilizaste.-se rompió una ala y lo estuve cuidando estas semanas.-acercaste una mano a su hombro y el ave salto hacia ella.-De no haberlo hecho habría muerto.-miraste a la avecilla en tu mano.

-Así que era eso después de todo.-desviaste la mirada del pajarito y la dirigiste a él.-Me preguntaba porque eras la primera en llegar y no entrabas a la primera clase, eras la última en irse y nunca se te veía en el almuerzo.-comento con una sonrisa ladina.

Te sonrosaste al momento ¿Él lo sabía y no dijo nada?

-Hibari-senpai… yo, no…-no terminaste de hablar, pues fuiste aprisionada entre la pared y él.

-Me alegro que solo haya sido por eso.-Dijo acercando su rostro al tuyo. No podías estar más avergonzada, intentaste desviar tu mirada pero él te tomo del mentón para evitar que voltearas.

Hibari roso sus labios con los tuyos y los unió en un dulce beso al cual correspondiste torpemente.

-¿H-Hibari?...-susurraste una vez se separaron.

Él solo dejo de acorralarte y te dio la espalda para caminar a su escritorio. Comenzaste a caminar hacia la salida pero su voz te detuvo.

-Yo no he dicho que te retiraras.-dijo de pie frente a su escritorio y apoyando sus manos en el.-Por cierto.-dijo con esa sonrisa burlona.-Creo que si lo aprecia.-camino hacia ti hasta quedar enfrente tuyo y te susurro al oído con suavidad.-Y yo me encargare de demostrarte su aprecio…

* * *

Kyoya es difícil, Hibird lo hace un poco mas facil... creo.

Cualquier consejo, apoyo, tomatazos, sugerencias, golpes, amenazas de muerte, cartas suicidas, todo es recibido con los brazos abiertos \\(^.^)/

Naahh! en serio ayúdenme a mejorar, aconséjenme :3


End file.
